The present invention relates in general to the field of transportable waste container for liquid waste, or mixtures of liquid and solid waste such as various sludges. It finds particular, but not exclusive, utility in waste containers of the type adapted to be picked up and set off by a transport vehicle with an appropriate power unit known as a "roll-off hoist".
The problem of waste handling, waste transport and disposal is one that has become increasingly urgent in our highly industrialized society. Liquid and solid wastes of all kinds, both toxic and nontoxic, are generated by industrial plants, hospitals, laboratories, mining operations, and consumers. These materials are accummulated in extremely high volume and must be handled, transported and disposed of without undue risk to the public health and safety, or to the personnel who handle them during transport and disposal.
In normal usage, waste containers are subject to rough handling and are therefore ruggedly constructed. With day to day use, however, some damage or misalignment of closure members and their associated seals inevitably occurs. This can result in leakage of the container during stationary use or transport, with consequent risks, or costly down time while the container is being repaired.